


Rain

by Reyanth



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: As the Rain pours down, Kyo retreats into himself, but Shigure is not content to let him be. There is solace to be found when its raining cats and dogs.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fic, but the time has come for its revival.

It had been three days, and still the rain continued to pour, only getting heavier and heavier as time wore on. There were few places that weren’t flooded in one way or another.

Haru, Hatori, and Ayame had gotten stuck after visiting a sick Yuki. So there they all were, along with the house’s usual occupants. There wasn’t much space in the house, so Ayame and Hatori slept in Shigure’s room, while Haru slept in Kyo’s, much to the annoyance of them both. Haru had tried to score a room with Yuki but Hatori had pitched in, reasoning that he might get sick himself.

Kyo, on the other hand, had been growing more and more irritated as the rain storms drew on, and also extremely lethargic. In short, he was miserable. Actually, that’s what it looked like to the others, but Kyo hadn’t let them on to how bad he truly felt. The rain was making him feel absolutely exhausted, and he couldn’t show it even for a second with Haru in his room at night and a house full of people during the day. He couldn’t even be alone on the roof, thanks to the damn weather.

To make matters worse, Yuki was already better and in a wonderful mood, despite being stuck inside. He was spending most of his time with Tohru and Haru, the three of them playing card games and board games; laughing.

That was what Kyo hated the most, the laughter. They were having fun while he was wallowing in despair. It wasn’t that he wanted attention, just that it hurt that they were happy without him, but then again, of course they were. He was the cat. He was alone and always would be.

As Kyo grimly contemplated the last three days, he sat on the porch with his knees pulled tightly against his body so that his feet stayed clear of the rain splattering on the deck. He didn’t like being so close to the rain, but he didn’t want to be inside with the others, either. It was kind of cold out, but he didn’t care.

After several hours of staring at the pouring rain, he never even noticed the tears slipping down his cheeks or the blurring of his vision. He hated this weather, he hated these people, he hated being alone, and he hated being the fucking cat. He would never be accepted into the zodiac, or by the others; that was just a part of his curse. The only person who had ever really accepted him was his sensei, and yet, that man had betrayed him and exposed his true nature to Tohru. For a while, Kyo had been able to forget that incident, but now, with the way things currently were, it was all he could think about.

Just to complete his bad morning, the screen door slid open and then shut. Kyo ignored it, wishing that whoever it was would do the same for him. He wasn’t that lucky.

“Kyo? Are you okay?” It was Shigure. The dog sat down next to him.

Kyo suddenly realized that he was crying, but he wasn’t about to acknowledge it by wiping the tears away. He didn’t answer, either. It seemed pretty obvious to him that he was far from okay, but he couldn’t quite grasp why Shigure would care.

“Kyo…”

“Leave me alone,” Kyo said quietly, and evenly. He didn’t need to look to know that Shigure was frowning.

“Kyo, I’m worried about you,” Shigure admitted in one of his rare, serious moments.

“You’ve completely isolated yourself these last few days, and now I find you crying out here in the cold. We need to talk.”

“What gives you the right to sound like you fucking care?” Kyo snapped, glaring over at the dog. “Don’t pull the happy family act just so you can pretend to be an authority figure for once.”

“Well, this is my house…in which you live,” Shigure reminded him.

“Did Hatori put you up to this?” Kyo asked, looking back out at the rain-drenched landscape.

“Hatori has nothing to do with this,” Shigure answered calmly. “As long as you’re living under my roof, it’s my responsibility to take care of you, and if I just let you go on this way then I wouldn’t be doing my job, now would I?”

“You’ve never cared much for responsibility, so why start now?” Irritated, Kyo got to his feet and walked a little further along the porch, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “After all, that’s the only reason a proper zodiac member like you would bother to acknowledge me... Responsibility.”

“So that’s what this is all about?” Shigure also stood, with the added effect of a long suffering sigh. “I should have guessed, what with this weather and all. Well, there’s nothing I can do about this particular grievance. I suppose it’s a grudge you’ll have all your life. Not too smart, though, pushing us all away to confirm your own delusions.”

It didn’t hurt when the door closed with a thunk. It didn’t hurt that the only sound was once again the rain pouring down around him. It didn’t hurt that Shigure was probably right and that Kyo had just pushed away a person who was trying to help. It didn’t hurt at all.

So why was he still crying?

*

“How did it go with Kyo?” Hatori asked when Shigure finally finished off a call from his persistent editor to join them in the bedroom.  
The dragon was sitting on his makeshift bed, leaning against the wall and reading a book.

“Mmm, yes, do tell,” agreed Ayame, who was slightly distracted by pulling Shigure back against his chest and slipping his hands inside the dog’s yukata.

Shigure sighed and submitted himself to Aya’s talented hands, letting himself be pulled down to the floor. “On a scale of one to ten, minus five,” he answered.

“Did you at least find out what’s bothering him?” Hatori prompted, laying his book aside.

“Exactly what I thought. The usual gripe about being the cat and all—ooh!” Shigure jumped, and then moaned, as Ayame twisted his nipple. When he settled, he continued in a slightly deeper voice. “I can’t say I blame him, though. Besides, the rain is affecting him rather badly. I’m a little worried that he’s more depressed than health permits.”

“So what do you plan to do about it?” Hatori curled his legs beneath him and watched as Ayame expertly shed the dog of his robe. “You can’t leave things the way they are, and it isn’t our place to interfere.”

“I know, but-” Shigure cut off with a gasp as Aya’s fingers ghosted across his balls. He half turned, and licked a long swipe up Ayame’s cheek, trying to reach beneath the snake’s clothes, but his hands were caught and after a playful kiss on the tip of his nose, he was spun back around.

“Bad doggy,” Ayame breathed into his ear, biting it hard enough to draw another gasp. Then, he continued what he’d been doing.

Hatori chuckled then cleared his throat. “But…?”

Shigure squirmed a little, before relaxing, as he decided it wasn’t so bad to be pampered. “But I wish he would try to trust me,” he continued, a little more sadly than he would have liked. “I mean, he could at least pretend to.”

Laughing, Aya took Shigure’s cock into his hand and squeezed softly as he added a little bite to the shoulder. “You can hardly blame him,” he said. “After all, you aren’t the most serious guardian, ‘Gure-san.”

“Look who’s talking,” Shigure retorted, and then moaned again, quite loudly. Ayame was stroking his cock slowly and deliberately, and nibbling softly on his ear. “Aya,” Shigure whined, hanging his head so that his hair fell across his flushed cheeks. He was panting heavily and attempting to thrust into the meager grip.

Hatori, having had enough of watching, walked over to the pair, kneeling in front of Shigure. Reaching out, he tipped the dog’s chin up so that their eyes were level and smirked at the dilated pupils and short, panting breaths.

“Give it time,” Hatori whispered. “Kyo’s a clever boy, but he’s still a teenager. He’ll come around.” Then, he leaned forward torturously slowly. It seemed like an age before their lips met.

Hatori dominated the kiss, converting Shigure’s lustful, desperate licks into a smoldering, passionate dance between their tongues. By the time he finally pulled back, he was sure that Shigure couldn’t even see straight let alone think straight.

A whine sounded from the back of Shigure’s throat and he leaned back against Ayame’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Hatori kissed a line down his neck and chest, detouring off to the side to lap at a stiff and sensitive nipple.

The whine grew louder and Hatori reached down, adding his hand to Ayame’s and quickening the pace. With a yelp and a jerk, Shigure came over their hands, sagging bonelessly into Aya’s arms.

*

Kyo had just taken a shower and was about to head to bed. On the way past Shigure’s room, he couldn’t help catching wind of his name so he paused, sneaking closer to the wall to listen in on the conversation.

“So how did it go with Kyo?”

As he listened, he realized that Shigure really was worried, and he began to feel extremely guilty about the way he’d been acting, but especially about the things he’d said. He hadn’t been fair at all, and by jumping to conclusions, he was guilty of the same crime he’d assumed everyone else was concerning him; he had categorized all of the zodiac members as a whole—past, present, and future. However, mixed with the feeling of guilt lurked something else, which grew as the conversation continued.

A loud moan that sounded very much like Shigure traveled straight through the walls, into Kyo’s mind, and all the way down his body to his awakening hard-on.

“Aya…”

The suspicious sounds continued and Kyo knew he should walk away, but he just couldn’t. There were whimpers, whispers, and cries; all teasing his ears and mocking his senses. What he was hearing was so wrong, yet so enticing. As for the pictures that assaulted his mind…

With an effort of will, Kyo took a step backwards… then another…then one more…and then tripped over his own foot, crashing to the floor and making quite a bit of noise.

Muffled voices carried out to him, and then the sound of footsteps. The door began to open slowly, and then Hatori was staring down at him. Kyo’s towel was askew and revealing everything to the dragon, but he was frozen stiff and could do nothing but swallow nervously.

Despite his obvious and persistent hard-on, Hatori looked calmly down at Kyo. There was a slight turn up to the corner of the man’s mouth, which was indeed a rare sight to behold.

“Would you like to come in, Kyo?” the dragon offered. “Perhaps before someone comes along to investigate the noise and finds you in such a state.” Hatori turned around and walked back into the room. “I can imagine that Miss Honda might be a little embarrassed.”

A furious blush spread over Kyo’s cheeks, and his first instinct was to snap his legs closed in an attempt to hide his painstakingly obvious erection. Then, he remembered the towel and hastily grabbed it up, fixing it around his hips as he followed Hatori into Shigure’s bedroom.

He kept his eyes lowered, knowing what he might see if he looked up, and the way in which the sight might affect him. Though, that didn’t stop him from hearing Ayame’s rich chuckle, or from smelling the unmistakable scents of sex and arousal.

“I wasn’t listening in,” he said hastily.

“Of course not,” Hatori answered coolly.

“I was just going to bed,” Kyo continued.

“As one does,” Ayame agreed.

“Really, I-”

“Kyo… Your towel’s slipping,” Shigure pointed out, his voice full of mirth.

Blushing even brighter, Kyo grabbed the towel before it could drop and he was forced to endure any further embarrassment. The three men waited patiently for Kyo to say something, so eventually, he did. Hanging his head and swallowing his pride, he took a deep breath.

“’msry.”

“What was that?” Ayame asked from where he sat, unbraiding his hair.

“I’m...sorry.” Kyo repeated through grit teeth. He wished he could sink through the floor. “For earlier today… I’m sorry, Shigure.” Before Kyo could even look up, Shigure was there, hugging him tightly.

Far from the desired touching and sappy effect, Kyo froze. For starters, he was still hard, and having someone hug him didn’t exactly help matters. The fact that Shigure was still naked definitely made them much worse.

“Kyo?” Shigure asked, sounding worried, as though he thought he might have gone too far.

“Don’t hug me,” Kyo breathed. It was all he could think of.

“Oh. Sorry…” The motion of pulling out of the hug was, unfortunately, the perfect cue for Kyo’s erection to brush against Shigure’s thigh.

Both of them gasped, and Kyo quickly hung his head again to hide the blush that had been fading but suddenly returned with full force. If he blushed any more, he was sure he’d warrant a nose bleed.

Instead of jumping back, Shigure pressed forward a little. “My, my… and I thought you didn’t like me.”

“It’s not…” Kyo began, but he trailed off as Shigure’s thigh began to shift slightly, rubbing his hard-on through the meager barrier of the towel. “…what…you think,” he finished weakly.

“Well, I did skip sex ed class,” Shigure teased. “Care to fill me in?”

That was so typical of the dog that it sent a ray of good sense back into Kyo’s muddled mind. He felt a stirring of the usual anger and grasped onto it with his very life.

“Get off me, you pervert,” he yelled, pushing Shigure away. “I’m not like you, I’m not…”

“You’re not what?” Shigure asked, walking forward so that Kyo had to back up against the book shelf.

“I’m not…” but Kyo was lost for words. Every step made the towel rub teasingly against his arousal, and all he could see was Shigure’s deep brown eyes and his gorgeous naked body.

 _I’m not perverted! I’m not gay! I’m not a damn dog! I’m not an adult! I’m not pumpkin soup!_ There were hundreds of things he could have finished with, but nothing came out.

Shigure closed the distance between them, pinned him against the book shelf, and then whispered into his ear. “Kyo… You’re not alone.”

“What?” Kyo looked up into Shigure’s eyes, and swallowed. “What…?”

“You’re not alone, and I’ll prove it to you. I don’t care if you are the cat. I’ll show you that in the way I know best. I’m not good with spoken words but there are other ways to tell people you care.” Shigure’s hand snaked between their bodies and slowly ran down Kyo’s chest, past his naval, shed the towel, and curled around his erection. “Is that okay?” he asked.

Kyo nodded mutely. He couldn’t have argued, even if he knew why he might have wanted to. He’d completely forgotten Ayame and Hatori. All that mattered was Shigure’s body pressed against his, Shigure’s hand on his cock, and Shigure’s words ringing in his ears.

As Shigure began to stroke him, his eyes fell closed and he leaned heavily against the shelf. “Damn dog,” he muttered half heartedly.

Rather affectionately, Shigure licked the tip of his nose, and then moved to his ear. “Stupid cat.” Then, he stuck his tongue in, causing Kyo to jump and knock a pile of books to the floor.

“Stupid dog!” he yelled, trying to wipe his ear on his shoulder, but before he could complain any further, all words were stolen from him. Shigure had graduated from random licks around his face to long, deliberate licks up the underside of his cock.

“Shhh…” hissed someone from across the room.

Blinking a couple of times, Kyo looked over to see Hatori and Ayame curled up together, watching. He knew it should be extremely disturbing, but at that particular point in time, he just couldn’t care. That sentiment—or lack thereof—was amplified by the talented mouth slowly engulfing his erection, and the tongue continuing to tease.

“Oh, god,” Kyo breathed, shallowly thrusting his hips. Shigure quit his actions and allowed Kyo to fuck his mouth.

Finally, Shigure stilled Kyo’s hips and released the cat’s cock from his mouth. “You know, god is only dog spelled backwards,” he belatedly pointed out.

Kyo glared down at him, thinking that only Shigure could make such a random and annoying comment at such a time. In return, he received a chuckle. Continuing to look up at the cat, Shigure rubbed his cheek against Kyo’s inner thigh.

“Kyo…” Shigure stilled and began petting the spot instead. “I like that angry expression of yours, but there’s another one I want to see.” Turning his face in and leaving a little lick on Kyo’s thigh, Shigure stood up and pressed his body against Kyo’s, closer than ever.

“Sh-Shigure?” Kyo asked weakly, resisting a whimper.

“Will you let me show you, Kyo?” Shigure asked. The intensity in his dark eyes sent a shiver up Kyo’s spine. Now he knew why the dog was never serious, because when he was, he was more gorgeous and alluring than should be legal. “I want to show you just how much I care.”

“Show me,” Kyo barely managed to rasp, adding a little nod of his head in case he hadn’t been heard.

With a sexy little smile, Shigure curled his fingers beneath Kyo’s chin and brushed his thumb over one flushed cheek. He slowly leaned down and flicked his tongue over the cat’s bottom lip. His eyes traveled up to Kyo’s for a moment, and then he sealed the kiss.

Kyo was very grateful for the bookshelf, or else he would have been flat out on the floor in two seconds. He felt like he was melting. Shigure’s lips were warm and soft, and they fit perfectly against his own. Then, that wicked tongue brushed against his lips again and they parted automatically, allowing Shigure entrance into his mouth. As if he could ever refuse.

For only a few moments that may have stretched into eternity, Kyo let himself slip away. His doubts, fears, and anger all fell into nothingness, and he was content for the first time in his life.

He hardly noticed when the kiss ended. It took him a moment to slowly open his eyes. He was filled with a very heavy, heady feeling, and he couldn’t quite grasp the present.

“Shigure,” he whispered, once he found his voice.

The man in question wiped his thumb along Kyo’s lower eyelashes, and only then did the cat realize that he’d been crying again. He lifted a hand to his cheek and felt the moisture there. After a moment of shock, he quickly wiped it away and looked aside, blushing.

“Quit playing with me,” he snapped.

In response, Shigure grabbed him around the waist, effectively flattening their bodies together. “Who’s playing?” he asked, and then kissed Kyo again, this time using the connection between their bodies to tease Kyo’s erection.

Where the first kiss had been sweet and sensual, the second caused Kyo’s heart to race and he grew rock hard again, letting slip a moan into Shigure’s mouth. Before long, he was the one rubbing against the dog, barely noticing the little grunts and groans that were coming from him. Then Shigure took over, stroking him again, bringing him right up to the very edge of orgasm. His skin was flushed all over and little spots danced before his eyes, fading and glowing according to his short, desperate pants for breath.

“Shigure,” he moaned. “D-Don’t stop.”

But Shigure did stop, suddenly and completely.

Kyo’s mind was a little sluggish, considering the amount of blood that had congregated elsewhere, and he stared blankly at Shigure for a couple of moments until he finally registered the dog’s reasoning. It was kind of hard to ignore when that reasoning was poking him in the stomach... Hard being the key word.

Suddenly it occurred to Kyo that Shigure had been lavishing attention upon him whilst paying no mind to himself. Yet, somehow, they had both arrived at the same destination.

It was too late to go back, too late to turn tail and run, but Kyo wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to consider the other options. Still, it wouldn’t be fair for him to simply take his pleasure and get the hell out of there.

“Kyo…” Shigure leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Will you let me show you? How much I care?”

Kyo swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what Shigure was saying, but he also understood that sex with a man was very different from sex with a woman. Then again…sex with Kagura—or Rin, for that matter—would have to be much more dangerous.

At that point, it occurred to Kyo that unless he was willing to risk serious bodily injury or a charge of pedophilia, his only chance to get laid lay with the male contingent. The only problem was that he wasn’t gay.

Then again, he had yet to push Shigure away. In fact, he had been entirely receptive to the dog’s advances. So, in the end, it wasn’t a question of whether or not he was interested, but that he was terrified of the procedure.

“It’s okay…” Shigure hadn’t moved from Kyo’s side. He was still leaning forward with his breath beating on the cat’s ear. He had allowed Kyo time to think things over, obviously following the simple thought pattern to perfection. “It won’t hurt for long. I promise.” At last, he pulled back and moved away, giving Kyo room to make his own choice.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo realized that he had a decision to make and fast. The question was: Did he trust Shigure? The dog had taken him in, knowing the problems that could be caused by Kyo and Yuki living together, knowing the trouble and destruction that followed Kyo everywhere, knowing that Kyo was marked with the curse of the cat… Shigure had truly gone out of his way to accept Kyo, but that wasn’t the question. Did Kyo trust him? As a responsible adult…? No. As a kind, caring, and most importantly, experienced man…? On some accounts... Perhaps.

Slowly nodding, Kyo took a step forward, and then another. “Show me,” he said, looking up into Shigure’s dark eyes.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Shigure replied with a grin.

“Me, too!” chorused Ayame, once again reminding Kyo of the others in the room.

Blushing, Kyo glanced past Shigure to see Hatori gently kissing Ayame’s neck, his hands lost somewhere beneath the snake’s clothes. His face was visible, though, and his eyes were darker than usual. It was a strange sight to see Hatori affected by lust.

“Don’t mind them,” Shigure whispered into Kyo’s ear as he walked around behind the cat, sliding his hands over Kyo’s shoulders and down his chest. “Just pretend they’re not here.”

“How cold,” Ayame muttered with a pout.

“I don’t know-”

“Uh-uh, Kyo, you can’t back out now… You promised!” Shigure whined, in full scale puppy mode.

“I did not promise!” Kyo yelled.

“Shhh, do you want to wake up the whole house?” Hatori scolded.

Kyo suddenly went rigid, an image of Yuki storming in to make him shut up popping into his mind. He shuddered.

“I’m sure Yuki would be thrilled at that,” Shigure murmured, picking up his train of thought once again.

“Oh, no, that would be no good at all,” Ayame chipped in. “I’m afraid my dear, innocent brother would probably sprout a nose bleed.”

“That’s it. I’m out of here,” Kyo announced.

As he made to escape, Shigure stepped in his way, that serious expression on his face once more. Kyo’s knees melted into goo.

“Don’t leave,” Shigure whispered.

Damn it all to hell, but Kyo was powerless to resist. It was those eyes… Those damn eyes.

“Fine,” Kyo huffed, “But you stay out of this,” he added over his shoulder.

“We could always gag him,” Shigure suggested with a grin.

“I could put his mouth to better use,” Hatori argued, leaning back onto his elbows.

“Gladly,” Ayame muttered huskily, picking up on the request.

Kyo watched Ayame shift to settle between Hatori’s thighs, his hair falling to obscure his grinning face as he bent over the dragon’s arousal. Meanwhile, Shigure kissed the nape of Kyo’s neck, sending a shiver down the cat’s spine.

“As you can imagine, Aya’s good with his mouth,” Shigure whispered, his hands wandering Kyo’s body once again. He played with the cat’s nipples, the other hand drifting across Kyo’s thighs while the two of them watched Ayame and Hatori.

“I…never considered…”

“It took us a while to figure it out, too. Actually, it wasn’t our choice in the end, but it’s not so bad,” Shigure told him. “The girls have it a little tougher. Poor Rin. I don’t think Kagura’s ever really thought about it, though. No, she’s just brimming with affection for her dearest Kyon Kyon,” the dog sing-songed.

“Don’t call me that,” Kyo sighed, exasperatedly.

He was ready to give in. Shigure had already teased him unbearably, and the sight of Hatori with his head thrown back ana lips parted in ecstasy as Ayame sucked him off was certainly not helping the situation.

“There really isn’t another choice, is there?” Kyo asked, despite the decision he’d already made.

“Something tells me Tohru’s a little too innocent for bestiality,” Shigure replied.

Kyo winced. That was a low blow. “What do I care about that stupid girl?” he retorted, turning and throwing his arms around the older man’s neck as he mashed his lips against Shigure’s.

Thankfully, the dog didn’t argue, accepting the kiss and pulling Kyo tightly against him. Shigure’s erection was firm and hot against Kyo’s belly.

“I’m ready,” he breathed, once the kiss subsided, not knowing what else to say.

Behind him, Hatori fumbled for a bottle, tossing it to Shigure to catch, but the clumsy dog missed and only Kyo’s reflexes prevented it from smashing to the ground. He looked at the bottle in his hand. Lubricant.

Licking his lips nervously, Kyo looked up at Shigure and tossed the bottle the short distance between them. This time, Shigure caught it.

Wrapping his arms about Kyo’s waist, Shigure sank to the floor, dragging Kyo with him. Kneeling before the dog, Kyo wondered if he’d lost his mind.

Pouring some of the liquid over his fingers, Shigure gently brushed his lips over Kyo’s cheek. “Trust me,” he sighed, as he reached around Kyo’s body.

His fingers were cold and wet against Kyo’s flushed skin, and the cat jumped as they brushed against his ass.

“Relax,” Shigure urged, pressing his fingers into Kyo’s crack and massaging the resistant ring there.

Hatori made a sound deep in his throat and Ayame moaned in response. A moment later, Hatori groaned out loud.

Kyo’s cock twitched, and he relaxed a little, allowing Shigure to press one finger inside of him. He concentrated on the feel of Shigure’s body against his. He’d never expected to be this close to another person if there wasn’t some kind of fighting or shape shifting involved, but here he was, clinging to Shigure Sohma.

As a second finger was introduced, he winced a little, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Hell, he’d taken much worse in beatings from Yuki. He couldn’t help wondering how this was going to work, though. Shigure’s cock was so much bigger than a couple of fingers. It would inevitably hurt…

Just as he admit that thought, Kyo cried out in surprise, his eyes flying open as Shigure’s fingers brushed against something wonderful. They returned to that spot, just barely reaching it, fingertips stretching to caress it. Kyo didn’t even hear himself purring.

Shigure began to stroke Kyo’s erection with his free hand, adding a third finger soon after, but Kyo barely felt it, he was so distracted by the twin sensations. Before he knew it, Shigure was lowering him onto his back, spreading his legs. The dog settled between them, his own legs holding Kyo’s apart and pushing them back to reveal the cat’s ass.

“Kyo, I’m giving you a chance to back out before it’s too late,” Shigure said quietly.

“No, not now,” Kyo whispered, shifting his hips needily.

Without another word, Shigure pressed inside, his hard, adult cock easily filling and stretching Kyo’s ass. He pushed forward slowly so that there would be little pain, and indeed, there hardly was.

Kyo just kept breathing, breath after breath, inch after inch, and soon Shigure was deep inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Shigure asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from Kyo’s forehead.

Kyo nodded. “Just…give me a second.”  
Shigure smiled, and brushed his cheek, gently. Meanwhile, he reached down to stroke Kyo’s erection a couple of times, distracting Kyo a little from the odd feeling inside of him.

After a short while, Kyo wiggled, growing used to the sensation of being completely filled. “Okay,” he breathed. “You can move now.”

“I thought you’d never say it,” Shigure sighed, his voice sounding a little strained. Kyo opened his eyes to see that Shigure must have been holding back in a show of restraint that Kyo had never ever expected from the dog.

“You’re a very attractive young man, Kyo. Having you in my house is no burden,” Shigure whispered, rocking slightly.

“Thank you,” Kyo said quietly, a moment before Shigure drew his hips back and pressed slowly back in.

The foreign sensation was all Kyo really noticed at first, but then suddenly there was something else, a little sparkle of pleasure that quickly grew into a set of fireworks as Shigure picked up the pace. As he drove in, harder and deeper, Shigure began to brush against that magical spot, causing Kyo to cry out.

Luckily, Shigure’s lips were there to absorb the sound before someone came running to find out what the commotion was about. It was hardly a kiss, though, with Shigure rocking back and forth and Kyo panting and gasping.

A moan sounded from across the room, and Kyo turned his face toward Ayame and Hatori. They were both up on their knees, Hatori fucking Ayame slowly as the snake sucked on the dragon’s fingers—must be just about the only way to shut him up.

Ayame’s eyes were completely dilated, his hair damp with sweat and hanging limply around his naked body. The fingers that weren’t being sucked on were wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly. As Kyo watched, Ayame’s eyes closed and he let his head fall back onto Hatori’s shoulder.

Shigure paused, readjusting Kyo’s legs to deepen the angle of his thrusts. Looking up, Kyo couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Shigure with his hair hanging around his face, his long, lanky body suddenly seeming so powerful.

“Fuck me,” Kyo begged. “Hard.”

Screw the aftereffects. Kyo wanted nothing more at that point in time than to be nailed.  
“If…that’s what…you want…” Shigure panted, holding onto Kyo’s legs with both hands as he began to drive Kyo into the floor.

The cat scrabbled for something to grip as his pleasure mounted, leaving scratches all down Shigure’s chest and arms. Meanwhile, his cock slapping against his stomach, and pleasure exploding from inside of him, he peaked hard and suddenly, his orgasm triggering Shigure’s and the two of them cumming together.

Shigure fucked him until they were both limp and exhausted, every last wave ridden out to completion. Completely sated, Shigure collapsed over Kyo. After a minute or so, the dog rolled over and pulled Kyo against his chest, embracing him protectively.

Meanwhile, Ayame moaned loudly, Hatori grunting a few seconds later. Kyo blearily opened his eyes to watch the two of them climax.

“Kyo… No more moping outside when it’s raining, okay?” Shigure muttered. “I was worried about you.”

With that, the dog was asleep. Kyo watched him for a moment before resting his cheek on Shigure’s chest.

“That’s adorable,” he heard Ayame mutter, but damned if he could…bother… to….retort…..

*

Kyo half rolled over until he hit something solid, and then rolled the other way…straight into Ayame. The snake was lying spread eagled, naked and uncovered, right next to him.

Another time, Kyo might have screamed and scrambled away as fast as possible, but as it was, he just couldn’t be bothered. Sighing, and closing his eyes, he suddenly became aware of the pitter patter of rain on the roof.  
Of course it was still raining. That made sense. Kyo was still worn down, and of course, after…last…night…

“Shigure,” Kyo murmured lazily, having realized who the lump on his other side was.

“’m gonna kill you.”

“That’s nice, Kyo,” Shigure replied, shifting closer and throwing an arm around the cat’s waist. “Leave it until after we have a shower, though.”

“We?” Kyo asked, not too sure he wanted to know.

“Of course. With you in your current state, and me being your current guardian, I couldn’t—in all good conscience—leave you to shower by yourself, now could I?” Shigure reasoned. “You might drown.”

“Somehow, I have the feeling that I would come out of it worse for wear, anyway,” Kyo replied, snuggling into Shigure’s embrace all the same.

“Perhaps…but it would be worth it,” Shigure insisted, drifting his hand gently across Kyo’s bare torso.

“Will you two shut up?” growled a voice from beyond Ayame.

“Awww, but Hator-”

“No buts. Flirt later. Sleep now,” Hatori muttered, giving Kyo an insight into his morning personality that the cat would never have expected to see in a million years. Of course, it wasn’t all that different from his general daytime personality.

“Mmm, I agree,” Kyo said, and within minutes, he was asleep again, snuggled warm and safe in Shigure’s arms.


End file.
